Fox and Tiger, Kit and Pup
by StormNinja
Summary: It is the best kept secret of the biju, there where two biju for each tail, the Kyuubi's where a Fox and a Tiger, follow Leo the Kyuubi no Tora as he has the adventure of lifetimes Caution: Yaoi. 'nuff said. pairings OC X Kurama, Naruto X Kiba


When Storm and Leo got to the meditation garden Leo looked around, while the compound was cleaned the scent of fear and blood hung thick in the air, it had been six years since Rei had exterminated the entire Kon clan. The message Rei had given him was still clear and vivid in Leo's mind

"Leo you can hate me, I won't care but what ever you do when you become an adult go to the meditation garden and overturn the water-stone and follow the directions that Storm gives you."

Leo over turned the water-stone to reveal a passageway following the passageway Leo and Storm came upon a large door.

"Leo this door is locked by a blood seal that only a Kon can open, so you will have to open the door" Storm explained, Leo had already activated the blood seal the door opened from the center and revealed a large library type room, the walls where lined with scroll shelves, in the center of the room there was a desk like structure with a note and a large scroll on it.

"This is Rei's study and the items on his desk and all the scrolls in this room are now yours." Storm explained to Leo who was at the desk " I suggest that you read the letter first." Storm meant it as a suggestion, it came out as more of a command

"I think I will do that." Leo said opening up the letter, Rei's neat Kanji flowed down the page

Leo I am sorry that this had to happen but the council would have killed the whole Kon clan if I had not performed the act of massacre that I did. The clan was planning a coup de ta, I spared you and Kai mostly because you are the most precious people in my life but you had no idea or wish to be in the coup

The clan was preparing for. There are some things that you must know firstly you are the jinchuriki of the Juubi no Tora, this information is an S-rank secret be wise in which you tell. The next thing you should know is that the scroll next to this letter is my personal summoning contract, I encourage you to sign it so the. We can stay in contact I understand that you may hate me but please understand that this was for the good of Konoha. I wish that you could forgive me and know that I will always love you

Rei Kon the tiger king

Leo had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, he then to break down after a half hour he finally pulled himself together, " Storm we are going to get outfits" Leo said getting up and slinging the summons scroll across his back.

After walking through the market Leo and Storm reached their destination, the Takagawa ninja shop, Tenten Takagawa stood behind the counter " Hey Leo" Tenten called to him

"Hey Tenten can I use the forge?" Leo asked

"Sure" Tenten answered leading Leo to the forge in the back of the shop," Leo may I watch you make your masterpiece?" Tenten asked with sparkly eyes

"Only if you help," Leo said un-sealing the metal alloy that he had brought along. For the next three hours Leo and Tenten worked on the blade. "Finally it's finished "Leo exclaimed admiring his work, suddenly a large hand landed on his shoulder. "Hello Takagawa-sama"

"Leo how many times must I tell you call me Kiesei" Kiesei said, "Leo if you ever need extra cash you could sell some of your swords, what's this one called?"

"I think I will call it Gin no Tsuki, the silver moon" Leo said triumphantly

"We'll it's an interesting name if not anything else, but don't you have to be at the academy at the moment?" Kiesei asked

"No I sent a shadow clone to take my place but I would like to see the fails of the class, so if you will excuse me I have some aspiring Genin to . . . Inspect" Leo cackled strapping Gin no Tsuki to his back then Shunshining to the academy arriving in the middle of Iruka's classroom.

"Mr. Kon how nice of you to join us I was just finishing my pretest speech so lets see if you're up to snuff," Iruka said

"Try me sensei" Leo smirked, a tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead.

"Alright classes we will begin with the sparing right now so let's move out to the sparring ring." Iruka said wham the whole class was out by the ring Iruka continued "The first match will be between me and Leo, Mizuki here is the grade book, Leo prepare yourself, I won't be holding back." Leo seamed to just stand in the same but if you knew what to look for you would know that he was on guard.

'What is the idiot doing he's just standing there' almost All of the class thought, the only ones to not think this where Shikamaru and Kiba, Shikamaru knew that Leo was on guard only because they where on good terms and Kiba knew because he watched Leo's ears and tail and they had always stiffened when Leo went on guard. Iruka began by jumping t Leo sending a wild haymaker at Leo's face before the haymaker could connect Leo grabbed the offending appendage and threw Iruka away and out of the ring.

"I believe I win." Leo said offering Iruka a hand and pulling him up

"Now I believe they there are students to be tested"

"Would you volunteer to test them?" Iruka said it wasn't so much a question as it was a statement

"Oh Iruka you wouldn't want that this is only a clone and it still threw you around like a rag doll."

"Good point ok Mizuki you get to test the children." Iruka said, first match Sasuke v Mizuki, Sasuke ran at Mizuki who blocked the kick but made it look like he was struggling with the Uchiha.

/Mizuki is making it look like he is having a hard time fighting the Uchiha/ Storm said

/He is making it look like the Uchiha is super strong while he is actually not/ Leo said growling

"Winner Sasuke." Iruka said then he rattled off a few other names

"Next match Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto jumped in to the ring Leo watching Mazurka's complexion found no amount of restraint Mizuki

'Well if its not the demon itself' Mizuki thought, Leo being the ten tails easily heard this thought but didn't act yet, /Storm prepare the seals we might be bringing in another one./ Leo said

'I should tell the demon why he is hated right here and ruin his future'

"Naruto do you know why the whole village hates you?" Mizuki said having already put up a sound barrier, not that it would help much, "It's because you are the nine tailed fox, you are the Kyuubi no kistune!" As Leo herd this he looked around and he saw Kiba who had the look of a wolf trying to protect its mate.

/Storm it looks as if we are bringing in a traitor and helping our cub find his mate/ Leo said breaking the jutsu easily

"Mizuki you are under arrest for releasing village secrets without permission"

Mizuki laughed "and how do you a simple Genin plan to stop me an elite Chunin?!"

"That is where you are wrong I am not a Genin I am a Jonin" Leo said "Mizuki you should feel honored as most don't witness this in their life, now prepare to witness why the Kon clan was the most feared clan next to the Uchiha clan, Iruka take all but Naruto and Kiba inside this is going to get really bloody"

"Why should I leave Kiba and Naruto here?" Iruka asked

"They are connected in ways deeper than you could ever imagine, now GO!" Leo yelled. "Mizuki you are about to witness the most feared keckei genkai in all of Konoha the Kon clan's Nature Style." Leo flashed through hand-signs, "Nature style: Natures Judgment!" the whole battlefield faded leaving only Mizuki floating in the middle of a black plane.

"Ha you think that a genjutsu is going to stop me," Mizuki shouted forming the seal of the rat, "KAI!" when this did nothing Mizuki tried again getting the same results, directly after Mizuki tried the second time a beam of moonlight shone down on Mizuki, then Mizuki was back on the battlefield, "Ha did you run out of chakra?" Mizuki sneered, preparing to charge at Leo, just as he was about to launch himself at Leo's group when the grass under Mizuki's feet thatched itself around Mizuki's feet effectively pining him to the ground, Leo's eyes took a glassy look.

"Mizuki," Leo stated, "I am the messenger of nature and now I will carry out her sentence." Turning to Storm Leo asked, "Storm servant of the Spirit of Nature, do you agree to bear witness to this sentence so that none may question it?"

Storm replied in common speech "Spirit I do agree to bear witness to this act of judgment."

"Than let it be known that Mizuki Hatane has been judged by nature and as punishment he will be forever genderless, nor shall he see the world again, instead he shall see his life so that he may find exactly where he went wrong, he will feel nothing but pain until he dies of old age, he shall not be killed by any disease, and he shall loose the ability to take his own life, these are the punishments for your crimes against nature and the last members of the Kon clan." As Leo finished this his eyes returned to normal,

"Mizuki nature has judged you, may your punishment be swift."

Mizuki's eyes widened as he felt a pressure around his nuts and then he let out a soundless scream as they where detached from his body, then the feeling of being stabbed with millions of needles over came him and he passed out."

"Storm gather the traitor and meet me in the council room, they want to have their way with him" Leo said gathering Kiba and Naruto in his arms then Shunshining to the council room. 

A/N: so i have had this story sitting on my computer for over a year so i decided to finally publish it, this is the first story i wrote, i just haven't published it until now so tell me your thoughts on the story, Flames will be used to fuel my burning passion for fanfiction.

StormNinja out


End file.
